


sloppy seconds (give 'em here)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Seat, Blowjobs, Fluffy Smut, Keith is a tease, M/M, Modern Setting, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Road Trips, So is Shiro, THERE IS PLOT, Threesome - M/M/M, i havent writen in so long, its okay tho, oh i almost forgot, polyship, shklance - Freeform, snuggles, then more fluff, this is so sweet, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform, yikesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: "Lance, stop playing with the radio!"or; Lance gets really annoying on a road trip but they make sure he knows they still love him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to https://8tracks.com/chikayouriko/8231755
> 
> title is from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gNJ5cQGZJQ

"Lance, stop playing with the radio!"

Shiro sighed. Why was he here? It was because he loved his boys, and because Lance had begged to go on this trip; he'd been planning it for a month.

_Come on, guys! Pleaseeee~_

Keith scoffed; he knew that Lance would get his way. They all knew that - _Lance especially_. 

"Sorry, I'm excited.." he muttered, drawing his hand back and into his lap before Keith flicked him in the ear.

"He's not mad, stop looking like you've been beaten," the short man chuckled, kissing his cheek, "besides, if either of us got mad easily we wouldn't have volunteered to sit in the car with you for two days." 

Shiro chuckled and took the youngest's hand in his and kissed his tan knuckles. Keith watched from the back seat as his lovers settled in and began chatting again, the sun sitting low on the road and highlighting Shiro's scar a gentle pink. He smiled happily and rested his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the passenger seat.

"Can we stop soon? I wanna sleep... I'll finish the drive tomorrow." Keith mumbled and leaned closer so his face was buried in the back of Lance's warm neck. 

"We should. Let's just park somewhere, I'll set up the bed and we can just enjoy ourselves." 

Shiro nodded and yawned promptly, driving for a few more minutes before pulling up in a quiet part of greenery.The younger was quick to unbuckle his seatbelt and Keith stole his seat next to their larger boyfriend. Lance laid a thick blanket in the bed of Shiro's truck, tossing only one pillow down - because Shiro was the best human pillow of all. He smiled and looked towards where his two lovers were sitting in the front seats as he reached for more blankets, noticing the way the dusk was shading Keith's face in the most romantic way as their lips pushed and pulled at each other's. He heard a gentle grunt fall from Shiro's lips and Lance chuckled, "Jeez get a room, you guys."

Shiro huffed a laugh and got out of the car, sweeping Lance off his feet and carrying him to the makeshift bed. Keith was there before long and they were back igniting the kiss, only breaking to remove Lance's shirt and then his own. Lance gasped when he was included, instinctively raising a hand to grip at thick, black locks. He heard Shiro's husky chuckle but his eyes were closed and he was concentrating more on Keith's hot lips on his neck.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier.." Shiro muttered, planting a gentle kiss to his ear and smiling fondly as a blush crept onto the skin.

"Don't be. I completely understand."

"You didn't deserve that."

"Shiro. It's okay, really."

The older man smirked and kissed Lance's neck a bit, "can I make it up to you?"

"Most definitely." Lance hummed. Soon enough he was settling into the larger lap and he felt Keith's cold fingers ghosting his hips and towards his chest. Shiro watched Lance's expression shift from shocked to euphoric as Keith pinched his nipple roughly and his tan face lit up in a dark pink shade. 

"You're so pretty," Shiro mused, teasing the zipper on Lance's tightening jeans, "both of you." 

"Sh-Shiro please.." 

"Hmm? What do you want?"

"Stop t-talking," he managed, trying to grind up his hips into the large hand that rested just over where he needed it, "touch me. Please..."

Shiro chuckled and undid the zipper enough to shove his hand between the denim and cloth. Lance shivered as the cold metal slipped under his boxers and connected with his hot skin and he tossed his head back, rutting against the prosthetic. No matter how long had passed since the war, that arm would always be a reminder of everything they endured - everything they fought for and against. Lance loved it; he treasured the nostalgia of the prosthetic as well as all of their scars combined although they all added to me hundreds, he thought it was beautiful. He tossed his head back in a silent moan, landing it on Keith's shoulder as Shiro's thick, metal fingers poked at his slit. Keith smirked and nibbled on Lance's sensitive ear lobe, eliciting a louder moan from the younger male. Before long, he was helping Lance to his feet and sliding his pants off entirely before doing the same to his own, watching Shiro watch them with need.

"Look at him, he's so in love." He muttered, turning Lances chin to look deep into Shiro's eyes and he groaned at the mere sight.

"Let's show him why, hmm?" He chuckled and Keith hummed in agreement. There was no further elaboration as Keith was kissing his way down the tanned skin of his lover's chest and Lance had two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like that was his only hope. It certainly felt like it was his only hope. Once deemed slobbery enough by Keith, the fingers were extracted and one one pressing around the tight ring on Lance's ass. He refused to add more than on fingertip until Lance was properly begging for it, smirking to himself when his pleas were cut off by a sharp moan as another finger was added. Without warning, Keith slid in a third finger -  _they both knew Shiro's size -_ and Lance was seeing stars when blunt nails raked against his prostate, dragging a howl from his lips.

"There?"

"Th-there..  _fuck_ yes, there!"

"Shiro, should I let him come yet?" Keith smirked almost sadistically as he rubbed the nerves teasingly.

"No," Shiro snapped, "not yet. Let me have him."

Lance practically  _mewled_ at the command and rushed into Shiro's lap, begging him for more of something -  _anything._

"Please, Shiro, please! I _need_ it.." 

"What?" Shiro teased, pressing the head of his cock against Lance's entrance but not quite inside.

" _Shiro!"_

"What do you want? Tell me."

"F-fuck, I need.. I need you. Shiro, please! I need you to fuck me!" He moaned shamelessly, tossing his head back when Shiro filled him in one go. He was on the verge of screaming but Keith's knowing lips met his and swallowed any garbled noise he made. It didn't take the younger long to adjust and he began riding Shiro skillfully - this was Lance's favourite place in the world, on one of his lovers' lap with the other holding him down on the earth with strong hands that were more than comforting. At some point while he was lost in thought, Keith had swung a leg over Shiro's face, who was promptly eating him out like the champ he was. Keith moaned lowly from his throat before leaning forward to suck on the tip of Lance's dripping cock. 

"F-fuck..fuck, Keith-" he muttered, running his fingers through the thick locks and bucking into his plush lips. Keith moaned around his cock and locked eyes with Lance who, in turn, felt like he couldn't hold on much longer. Keith pulled off to breath, heaving the air into his lungs like he hadn't breathed in so much longer than - like - two minutes,  and Shiro took this time to slide the tip of his tongue inside Keith, eliciting a low whine from his lips. He pulled a hair band off of his wrist, pulling his black hair into high ponytail before diving back down to lavish Lance's cock. It wasn't even long before Lance was coming into his mouth and clenching tight around Shiro with a shout that he would have been embarrassed about if he wasn't so ecstatic. He looked down at Keith and they immediately made eye contact; Lance felt himself twitch impossibly in his boyfriend's mouth when he swallowed around his length. There were a few ribbons of cum dripping down Keith's chin but were caught by his fingers and licked clean.  _Fuck._ He heard Shiro groan under him, who was suddenly following him over and coming heavily into Lance in hot spurts. Lance sighed happily, wrapping his still-shaking fingers around Keith's straining cock, rubbing him just right as Shiro fucked him with his tongue until he was coming hard onto their chests. 

"Shit. I'm so in love with you two..." Lance mumbled lazily as he slid off of Shiro's softening cock. Keith couldn't help but suck it into his mouth and clean the bitter residue that was covering him as Lance licked his scarred chest. 

"We love you." Shiro hummed and Keith kissed him in agreement, smiling softly and landing onto Shiro's broad chest. The men laid there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's hot breath on their already hot skin, before Lance pointed out a star directly above them. They talked about the star(s) and they reminisced of times before they even met. They played word games and asked trick questions to fill the silence, anything to make them stay awake and enjoy the others' company as long as possible. Shiro was the last to sleep, as usual, looking at his boys - one under each arm and he couldn't feel more grateful or blessed to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the shklance fandom


End file.
